1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to centrifugal fans, and particularly to a centrifugal fan with strong airflow.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal modules incorporated with a centrifugal fan are often applied to dissipate heat from heat generating components, such as central procession units (CPUs) in computers. The centrifugal fan is used to provide airflow to evacuate heat from the thermal module. FIG. 4 shows a commonly used centrifugal fan 900, which includes a casing 92 and an impeller 94 received in the casing 92. The casing 92 includes a volute sidewall 922 with an air outlet 920 defined at one side thereof. As shown in the coordinate system, four regions I, II, III, IV are formed respectively at four corners of the casing 92, and the sidewall 922 includes a curved section extending from a position in the region II anticlockwise through to the 0° axis. The casing 92 defines a corner portion 924 at the region III. During operation of the centrifugal fan 900, a dead airspace is formed in the corner portion 924 of the centrifugal fan 900, wherein air in the corner portion 924 receives little or no impetus to flow towards the air outlet 920. Thus the airflow efficiency of the centrifugal fan 900 is limited.
Accordingly, it is desired to overcome the described shortcomings.